


The Gweat Punkin

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Halloween prompt from Tumblr: I saw this prompt on Tumblr and wrote this little one-shot. The full prompt is at the end of the story because I don't like to give away anything. I hope you enjoy it!





	The Gweat Punkin

Beca Mitchell sat in her office at the studio and pulled out her cell phone. Chloe's little girl, Sophie, wasn't feeling well this morning when Beca left for work and she wanted to check on her. Beca pressed Chloe's number.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said when Chloe answered. "How's Sophie?"

"I think she has the flu," Chloe said worry obvious in her voice. "She has a doctor's appointment in the morning, so I'll know more then."

Beca grew concerned. She loved Sophie as if she were her own.

"How about I pick up pizza for dinner on my way home?," Beca asked.

"You don't have to do that, Becs," Chloe said. "I can cook something."

"No, you take care of Sophie," Beca said. "I'll pick up dinner, and I don't want to hear anything more about it. I love that little squirt, and she needs her mommy to make her feel better."

"Thank you, Becs," Chloe said softly.

"Then it's settled," Beca said. "Can I get something for Sophie?"

"No, thanks," Chloe said. "I have some soup I can give her. I don't want to upset her tummy any more than it already is."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll be home around six."

"See you then," Chloe said and ended the call.

Beca tossed her phone on her desk and spun her chair so she could look out her window. The view was of the city of Los Angeles, and she would spend hours looking out while working or thinking. She thought back to five years ago.

_After DJ Khaled signed Beca to his label and Beca performed her first ever solo act (with the Bellas, of course), Beca saw Chloe kissing Chicago, and it hurt. It was a bittersweet reminder to Beca how much of a coward she was by not telling Chloe that she loved her. She put on a brave face and wished Chloe the best when Chloe opted to stay behind to be with Chicago in Spain. Beca flew to L.A. to begin recording her first album._

_Beca stayed in touch with Chloe for the first few months, but with Beca's obligations and the distance, they drifted apart, sharing a text every now and then. It took Beca almost a year to finish the album. Beca had invited all of the Bellas to L.A. for her album release party. They all came, except for Chloe. Chicago was being assigned to Germany for a three-month stint and she wanted to spend every minute with him until he left. Beca admits she was hurt but understood._

_Two months later she was surprised when on a lazy Sunday afternoon there was a knock at her door. She answered the door, and her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened._

" _Chloe?" Beca was surprised to find a tearful Chloe standing at her doorstep. It had been fourteen months since Beca last saw her._

" _Hey, Becs," Chloe said softly. "Um, can I come in."_

" _Oh, yeah, yeah," Beca said and stepped aside. "Come in."_

_Chloe entered the apartment pulling two huge suitcases behind her. She set the cases to the side and turned to Beca._

" _I know I should have called," Chloe said in a wavering voice._

" _No, no," Beca said. "It's, uh, it's okay. Really. I'm glad to see you."_

_Beca awkwardly stepped forward and hugged Chloe. Chloe barely returned the hug before she pulled back. Beca was surprised the redhead hadn't tackled her as soon as she answered the door._

" _I, um, know we haven't stayed in touched," Chloe said as she wiped at a tear. "But, do you think I can stay with you for a bit?" The tears began to flow freely down Chloe's face._

" _What happened, Chlo?," Beca asked. "What's going on?"_

" _Chicago kicked me out," Chloe said and let out a small sob._

_Beca quickly gathered Chloe in her arms. Chloe fell into her and let the tears go. Beca managed to get Chloe over to the sofa and sit her down. She held Chloe while she cried. Chloe managed to control her tears and Beca pulled back to look at her._

" _Want to tell me what happened?," Beca asked._

" _Things were good for a while," Chloe said. "But then he started leaving me alone and going out with the guys. I can't say for certain, but I think he was cheating on me, too."_

_Chloe broke down again, and Beca ran to the kitchen to get some water. She came back and handed a glass to Chloe; she drank about half before setting the glass on the table._

" _I'm sorry," Chloe said and cleared her throat._

" _No worries," Beca told her. "Take your time."_

_Chloe looked at Beca and then down to her hands. "Things got better again, and then he was being assigned to Germany. A week after he left, I found out I was pregnant. I was excited so I called to tell him and he, and he-" Chloe stopped as her emotions got the best of her._

_Beca pulled Chloe into a hug and waited until Chloe was ready to continue. Chloe sniffled a few times, and then began speaking again, her voice muffled against Beca's chest._

" _After I told him," Chloe said. "He said that he wasn't ready to be a father. And if I planned to keep it, I needed to be gone when he got back. He doesn't want anything to have to do with the baby or me anymore, so he kicked me out."_

_Beca sat in shock. "Oh, sweetie, why didn't you call me?"_

" _I was embarrassed," Chloe said. "At first I thought I could convince him that this was a good thing. So, I waited for two weeks and called him again, and it didn't go well. I decided to come home because I didn't want to see Chicago after that. I didn't have the money, so I called Amy and asked if she'd buy me a ticket here," Chloe said. "I came here because I didn't know where else to go."_

_Chloe started crying again, and Beca pulled her closer. "You can stay here as long as you want. We can be roomies again."_

_Three and half years later and they were still roommates._

Beca smiled when she caught a glimpse of the photo on her desk. She reached for it and held it in her hand while lightly running her fingers over it with the other. It was a picture of her and Sophie just after Sophie was born. She put the picture back down and sighed.

 _**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

Beca came home the next evening and found Sophie crying and Chloe looking frazzled.

"What's wrong?," Beca asked.

"Sophie has a slight case of the flu, Becs," Chloe told her. "She's upset because I told her she couldn't go Trick or Treating tonight. She was so excited to go. I can't get her to stop crying."

"Give her to me," Beca said reaching for Sophie.

"No, Becs," Chloe said moving to keep Beca from taking Sophie. "I can't have you getting sick, too."

"I'll risk it," Beca said and took the crying Sophie into her arms. "Hey, baby girl. It's okay."

Sophie clung to Beca and cried as Beca rocked her back and forth and rubbed her back. She was now just sniffling and hiccoughing, and the tears had stopped.

"Hey, Sophie," Beca said quietly, and the little girl lifted her head to look at Beca. "I'm sorry you're sick and can't go Trick or Treating. I promise we'll get some candy when you're better. Okay?"

"I wanna go twick or tweating," Sophie said.

"I know sweetie," Beca said gently. "But, your mommy is upset, and you need to stay home and make her feel better."

"Mommy upset?," Sophie said and looked over at Chloe.

Beca looked at Chloe with a "just go with it" look.

"Yeah, Soph," Chloe said rubbing Sophie's back. "Mommy doesn't like it when you're sick."

"It's okay, mommy," Sophie said reaching for Chloe. "I stay and make you better."

"Thank you, Sophie," Chloe said and hugged her. She looked at Beca and mouthed a 'thank you.'

Chloe turned and started walking toward the kitchen. "How about you lay on the sofa in the den and watch me make dinner?," Chloe asked Sophie.

"Okay," Sophie said.

Beca was chewing on her bottom lip as she watched them walk away. Suddenly an idea came to her, and she followed them to the kitchen.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said. "I need to go out for a bit. Don't hold dinner for me."

"Is everything okay?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca responded. "I, uh, I just got a text and have to run back to the studio. I'll probably be a couple of hours. Will you and Sophie be okay until I get back?"

"Thanks to you, she's calm," Chloe said. "So, we should be okay. If not, I'll call you, and you can talk to her."

"Deal," Beca said with a smile. She walked over and kissed Sophie on the top of her head. "I'll be back soon, Soph."

"Bye, Becs," Sophie said.

As soon as Beca was out the door, she pulled out her phone and made a call. "Amy? I need your help."

An hour later, Beca was standing in front of the full-length mirror in Amy's house looking herself up and down.

"Is this the best you could do?," Beca asked. "I look ridiculous."

"Beca, it's Halloween night," Amy said. "All the good costumes were rented weeks ago. You're lucky you got this."

"It's so cliche," Beca said.

"Beca," Amy said. "You're doing something nice for Chloe's kid. Just keep thinking that and you can make it through the next hour or so."

"You're right," Beca said. "This is for Sophie. Let's go."

 _**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

Beca had been out for about 20 minutes when her phone rang. She fumbled and managed to get it out of her pocket before it stopped.

"Chloe?," Beca said answering the call. "Is Sophie okay?"

"She's upset again, Becs," Chloe said sounding on the verge of tears. "I can't get her to stop crying, and she keeps calling for you."

"Let me talk to her," Beca said as she sat on the curb.

"What's going on, Beca?," Amy asked.

"Sophie's upset," Beca replied. "I'm going to talk to her and calm her down."

"Be-Beca," Sophie sniffled into the phone.

"Hey, Soph," Beca said. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Whipped," Amy said and shook her head.

Beca waved a hand at Amy to get her to be quiet.

"I wanna twick or tweat and get candy," Sophie said.

"I'm going to tell you a story," Beca said. "It's about the Great Pumpkin."

"Gweat Punkin?," Sophie said.

"Yeah," Beca said with a chuckle. "The Gweat Punkin. See, every Halloween the Great Pumpkin comes out of the great pumpkin patch and goes trick or treating. He doesn't do it for himself. He does it to get candy for the little boys and girls who can't go trick or treating because they're sick."

"Like me?," Sophie said excitedly.

"Yes," Beca said. "Just like you. So, if you're really good and stop crying, the Great Pumpkin will visit you later and give you candy. How does that sound?"

"I no cry," Sophie said.

"Good," Beca said. "Let me talk to your mommy."

"I'm here, Becs," Chloe said. "I had you on speaker and heard everything."

"Oh," Beca said relieved that Chloe couldn't see her blushing.

"Becs," Chloe whispered into the phone. "What are you going to do when there is no candy for her?"

"I got it covered," Beca said. "Trust me."

"Always," Chloe said softly.

"Um, yeah, okay," Beca said. "I'll, um, see you guys in about an hour."

"Okay," Chloe said. "And, thanks again, Becs. You're so good with Sophie."

"I can't help it," Beca said. "I love the little munchkin."

"She loves you, too," Chloe said. There was silence for a moment before Beca heard Chloe take a breath and ask, "Can we talk when you get home?"

"Uh, sure," Beca said. "I'll see you in a bit." Beca ended the call.

"So whipped," Amy said causing Beca to blush. She had forgotten that Amy was standing behind her.

"Let's get through the rest of this street and go home," Beca said.

Amy and Beca started walking, and Beca went to each door and got candy. Beca was walking back to Amy from the last house when she noticed Amy with a big grin on her face.

"What?," Beca asked her.

"I just realized that no one even asked you about being too old to trick or treat," Amy said and laughed. "You're like thirty years old and still look like your twelve."

"Shut up," Beca said. "Let's go back to your place so we can go through the candy. I want to take out the stuff Sophie can't have."

"You got it, oh great pumpkin," Amy said. "Oh, and the Bellas all think you look adorable."

"You didn't," Beca said as she stopped and glared at Amy.

"Oh, I did," Amy said holding up her phone.

 _**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

Amy and Beca went through all the candy Beca had collected. Amy was happy because she got to keep everything that Sophie couldn't have.

"Thanks for helping with this, Ames," Beca said as she started to leave. "I really don't like seeing Sophie so upset."

"You ought to make an honest woman of Chloe and make that kid yours for real," Amy said.

Beca didn't say anything as she left. She took off the outer part of the costume so she could drive and went home. She parked and put the costume back on, making sure her face was covered. She grabbed the candy-filled pumpkin from the back of the car, walked up to the door, and knocked.

"It's the Gweat Punkin," Sophie squealed as she ran to the door.

"Stop," Chloe called out, and Sophie stopped. "We don't know who it is, so let me get it."

Sophie stood behind Chloe as Chloe opened the door. Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Sophie squealed and looked at the great pumpkin that was standing at the door. Chloe grabbed her phone and stepped back.

"I am the Great Pumpkin," Beca said deepening her voice. "I have come to give candy to Sophie Beale because I heard she was sick."

"I'm Sophie," Sophie squealed and ran to Beca.

Beca knelt down and held the candy out to Sophie. Chloe used her phone to take pictures of Sophie with Beca, ahem, I mean, the great pumpkin.

"Tank you, Gweat Punkin," Sophie said and did her best to hug Beca.

"You're welcome, Sophie," Beca whispered and hugged the little girl. "I have to go now. I have to make sure all the other sick little boys and girls get their candy."

"Bye, Gweat Punkin," Sophie said and waved as Beca walked away. "I love you!"

"Mommy, look," Sophie said holding up the pumpkin as Chloe closed the door.

"I see," Chloe said. "You can have two pieces now if you promise to rest on the couch until Beca gets home."

"Pwomise," Sophie said as she held onto her plastic pumpkin and looked through the candy.

Chloe smiled and picked Sophie up and carried her to the sofa. She set her down, and Sophie pulled out two pieces of candy and handed one to Chloe. Chloe took it and thanked Sophie. Just then the door opened, and Beca walked in.

"Beca, look," Sophie yelled and held up her candy.

"What's that?," Beca asked with a surprised look on her face.

"The Gweat Punkin came and gave it to me," Sophie said.

"He did?," Beca said. "I told you he would."

Chloe smiled and stared at Beca. Beca smiled and stared back.

"Beca," Sophie said causing her to look away from Chloe.

"Uh, yeah, Soph?," Beca said.

"You want some?," Sophie asked holding up some candy to Beca.

"Maybe later," Beca said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uh-huh," Sophie said with candy in her mouth.

"I'm glad," Beca said and kissed Sophie on the cheek.

"Come on, Sophie," Chloe said. "It's time for you to go to bed."

"Okay," Sophie said and yawned.

"I'll see you in the morning, Soph," Beca said as Chloe carried her to her room.

Beca put the candy-filled pumpkin away and poured two glasses of wine. She set them on the coffee table and sat on the sofa to wait for Chloe. It was a few minutes later when Chloe came back.

"I thought you might need some wine," Beca said with a smile as she handed a glass to Chloe.

"Thank you," Chloe said and took a sip of wine. She sat down next to Beca and set the glass back on the table.

"You're really something else," Chloe said looking at Beca. She moved closer to Beca causing Beca to blush and lean back a bit.

"What are your doing?," Beca asked.

"Just thanking the Great Pumpkin for being so awesome," Chloe said and leaned in and kissed Beca.

Beca's eyes opened wide and then closed as she kissed Chloe back. Chloe pulled back from the kiss and stared into Beca's eyes. Beca found herself staring back.

"Sophie's not the only one who loves the Great Pumpkin," Chloe whispered before leaning in and kissing Beca again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt: Person A is a single parent whose child gets terribly sick right before Halloween which means they can't go trick or treating. While Person A spends Halloween night trying to nurse their child back to health, Person B spends it out trick or treating in their place, and afterward goes to deliver all the candy they got for A and their kid.


End file.
